


Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to own

by darkrin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Everybody Dies, Gen, Lare!Jason, Past Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: prompt di bee cheng: - what if in cui jason diventa un lare ed è condannato a non vivere in eterno ricordando tutte le persone che amava e che sono invecchiate (e morte), memories crumble like dried flower petals / at the tip of my fingers, under my feet / right behind your back - run, bts





	Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to own

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia scritta per la M2 della terza settimana del [COWT](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week3/) di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). _Il sole splendeva, non avendo altra alternativa. (Samuel Beckett, Murphy)_  
>  \- Il titolo è un verso di: _Viva La Vida_ dei Coldplay.  
> \- Non betata, ho provato a rileggerla enne volte, ma sicuro qualche svista mi sarà sfuggita.  
> \- When in time of trouble, torna sui fandom noti.  
> \- Non escludo di tornare su questa Au perché è esattamente la mia cup of angst.

 

I secoli passano, il mondo cambia e quello che all’inizio sembrava una benedizione: altro tempo con i suoi amici – anche se non davvero lì, con loro -, altro tempo a dividere il peso di Nuova Roma con Reyna, altro tempo con _Piper_ , anche se non davvero _con_ ché avevano già smesso di essere un _con_ , diventa presto una condanna.

Il mondo cambia: i ghiacciai si sono sciolgono e si riformano, immensi grattacieli sono eretti su quel che resta di vecchie palazzine bifamiliari per far posto ai nuovi abitanti; i flussi migratori che erano fonte di tanta preoccupazione quando Tristan McLean era in vita, si sono fermano e si invertono, prima di riprendere in un eterno ciclo che Jason Grace – o quel che ne resta – può osservare senza poter afferrare davvero. L’unica cosa che resta immutabile è il sole che d’estate splende implacabile su Nuova Roma, come se anche lui non potesse far altro che _essere lì_ , che esistere e che attraversa quel che resta di Jason Grace, senza poterlo toccare davvero dandogli dei riflessi violastri.

Ogni tanto – ed è quando si chiede se stia diventando folle – gli pare di sentire la risata velenosa di Eracle nelle orecchie.

 

***

 

Il legame con le antiche tradizione ha fatto sì che a Nuova Roma i cambiamenti siano stati più sottili: l’architettura è rimasta quasi immutata nei secoli e le divise indossate dai semidei non sono poi così diverse da quelle che ha indossato anche lui. Differenti sono i volti che riempiono le strade di acciottolato, sono le storie che i giovani conoscono e quelle che considerano soltanto un mito minore da raccontare. Differenti sono i rapporti con Campo Giove, con cui ormai è indiscutibile tradizione organizzare scambi e viaggi di studio. Lo rende grato e gli spezza il cuore che non ha più nel petto _perché non ha più un petto_ pensare a quanto sarebbero felici Percy, Annabeth e Reyna se solo sapessero che sono riusciti a costruire un’alleanza tanto salda da sopravvivere nei secoli - ma non lo sanno perché come ogni altra cosa, intorno a lui, non ne resta che la polvere sotto a un sole troppo forte.

C’è una ragazzina, arrivata da poco a Nuova Roma con lo sguardo spaventato di chi aveva rischiato di essere mangiato da Lupa e le braccia ricoperte di graffi, che gli ricorda una figlia di Afrodite che ha conosciuto in un’altra vita. Ha gli stessi capelli biondi sempre legati in due codini e il sorriso arricchito dalla moderna e quasi invisibile versione di un apparecchio per i denti; lo stesso timore di andare incontro a ripercussioni, senza riuscire però ad esimersi da fare la cosa giusta, dal chiedergli scusa con un balbettio quando rischia di finirgli addosso – e che male potrebbe mai fare a quello spostamento d’aria che resta di lui?

Jason la osserva e spera che Nuova Roma le sia dolce, le sia cara.

\- Mi scusi. –

Jason non ha bisogno di voltarsi per sapere a chi appartiene quella voce balbettante. Se avesse un corpo, forse sorriderebbe, ma si limita a voltarsi sulla strada che porta al Foro ed eccola lì, capelli biondi e apparecchio.

A volte a Jason piacerebbe poter credere nelle rincarnazioni e che quello sia solo l’inizio, che un giorno anche i suoi amici riappariranno, con volti solo leggermente diversi, su quelle strade. Pensare che tutti quegli anni di solitudine siano serviti a qualcosa.

La ragazzina lo osserva, torturandosi le labbra con i denti bianchi.

\- Mi scusi se la disturbo, ma… I miei amici mi hanno detto che lei era già un Lare all’epoca di Jason Grace e Percy Jackson… quindi è vero? Quello che hanno fatto? Come hanno salvato l’Olimpo? Perché alcuni dicono che sia tutta un’invenzione. –

Ed è un bene che Jason non abbia un petto o qualcosa dentro di lui si sarebbe spezzato irrimediabilmente. Poi pensa a Eracle, all’amarezza che lo riempiva come fosse un’enorme Cornucopia di rancore, e si chiede quanti altri decenni dovranno passare prima che anche di lui non resti nient’altro, non il desiderio di proteggere Nuova Roma, non quello di veder crescere i nuovi semi-dei, che questo dolore che si porta dentro.


End file.
